


The Stalking At Night

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Stalking At Night

One night Dana was at a dance club and she was listening and dancing to music the Dj was dishing out. Everyone was getting freaky on the dance floor but Dana wasn't one of those sluts at the club. She was there just to have some alone time fun by herself. She got called to the back for whatever reason as someone said there was someone to see her in the back. She went outside and saw a figure in the shadows.

"Looking for some fun..." An ominous voice insinuated.  
Heavy footsteps could be heard on the pavement slowly approaching, careful not to scare away the prey. As he got closer it was apparent that he deliberately wore all black to conceal his identity. The stranger upon stepping out of the shadow suddenly moved faster then normal, kicking the club door shut with precision and velocity behind the confused woman. The music was so loud that it wasn't completely silenced by the heavy metal door. "Want to play?" Leonardo asked lasciviously while he yanked her by the wrist and pressed her roughly against himself. Hands freely searched her soft body as he took in her city scent. 

Dana started to moan as she struggled. She kicked and punched him pushing him away from her. She started running away.  
"Don't come near me you creep!" she shouted running away from him. She ran faster and faster picking up her pace.

Instead of growling out in frustration Leonardo smiled under his ninja garb and pursued the young woman down the alleyway. The shinobi loved the chase and the struggle, for it was all part of the game. With experienced hands Leo threw a bolas towards the back of her ankles, they twisted around making her trip before she could escape. Before she could move to untangle them Leonardo would have already caught up to her. Chuckling he picked her up fairly easily and threw her over his shoulder. Slapping her butt as he walked back down the dark alley.

Dana squeaked pounding on his shoulders trying to escape.  
"Let me go! I don't wanna play with you! Release me you sick pervert!" she shouted. She started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks as she was about to scream.

The smile on Leonardo's face didn't last long...it turned sour when the woman's voice began to crack and falter, sounding like she was about to cry. He couldn't risk the off chance of her screaming for help so he slapped her butt three more times each harder then the last whilst harshly ordering her to be silent. 'Someplace where we won't be bothered...' Leonardo thought to himself momentarily before deciding where to go. He put her down only to bind her wrists together and mouth shut. Using his great strength Leonardo managed to carry her down into the sewer without dropping her. It was dark down there and he could tell she was afraid because she trembled. This wasn't something he'd normally do...it was a new overwhelming lust to mate that took over for one week a year. This particular woman attracted Leonardo in a way that drove him insane...crazy enough to actually go out and kidnap her. The endless labyrinth of tunnels was home...so he knew some unoccupied areas where nobody would hear a thing. Once they reached that destination he threw her down and cut her bonds, taking a step back he loomed, just staring at her before he took of his mask. He expected her to run or scream, or even better to fight him. He Smiles at the thought while waiting there in anticipation.

Dana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open now ungagged or untaped and she froze in fear. She stepped back cautiously until she tripped and she fell. She scooted away from him on the sewer floor shaking in fear as she sobbed.  
"Please let me go! I'll tell no one about you! Please don't rape me!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

growling Leonardo approached the cowering girl "We both know it's too late for that..." He said while harshly grasping her jaw; looking her in the eye. Letting go and taking a step back Leo put his ninja mask back on before proceeding the assault. He then came close invading her personal space, pushing her until her back hit a concrete wall. The combination of mutagen and ninja training made him a lethal foe, he picked her up quite easily and began dry humping her. Roughly rubbing his growing erection between her legs, he could feel her heat through the fabric separating them. groaning Tightening his hold on her thighs Leonardo hastened his pace while lightly panting. The hero in him didn't want to lose control...but it became exceedingly difficult as time progressed. "What's the matter?...scared of a little dry humping?" He teased.

Dana refused to moan for him. She wouldn't give in and she wouldn't break. Her determination was strong and strong willed and she wasn't gonna slip up and give into what he wanted. She just glared at him menacingly while he dry humped her.

Bright blue eyes didn't falter from Dana's piercing glare, within the mask he grinned while his hips thrusted harder against hers. A strong hand escaped to explore the curves of her body slowly making its way to firmly squeeze a soft breast over her clothes. An unsatisfied carnal instinct was beginning to take over; without self restraint Leo ripped the fabric off her chest. The shinobi was in no rush to take her so quickly though...because he wanted to savour each moment. The young lady did well to conceal her fear but even so he could smell it through his mask. It was an addicting scent, in way that perhaps only his brother Raphael would understand. growling Leonardo gripped at Dana's clothes and began tearing them off her body like paper. "Don't be shy..." He chuckled menacingly.

Dana gasped and squeaked now blushing beet red as she tried to cover herself with her hands to no avail. She still glared up at him but had a light pink blush tinting her now flushed innocent cheeks. She was a virgin and innocent and naive to the ways of lovemaking but she knew she was gonna end up being raped. She tried pushing him away from her. Anything to make him stop what he was about to do to her.


End file.
